1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling an exposure time using an electronic shutter and a mechanical shutter and capturing an image.
2. Background Technology
There have been proposed image-capturing devices in which an electronic shutter controls a timing at which exposure in a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements is started and a mechanical shutter controls a timing at which exposure is ended (see Patent Citations 1 through 3). In an image-capturing device of such description, the electronic shutter controls the timing at which exposure is started in a manner that is reliant on the timing at which the mechanical shutter causes exposure to end, whereby the exposure time for each of the photoelectric conversion elements is made more uniform.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 11-41523 (Patent Citation 1), 2006-101492 (Patent Citation 2), and 2008-147979 (Patent Citation 3) are examples of the related art.